The slave
by Devilgirl83
Summary: "They caught me 6 years ago. Brother had just visited me. It was a week later that those pirates came and raid the Island, kidnapped the women and children they thought they could sell. I tried to fight them, but failed. Still they took me along. I was sold to a world noble and became his …," she looked down, tears fell from her eyes. Marco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this one short. I just felt like making an OC and Marco.**

**Please leave a review.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters, beside my OC.**

* * *

Marco was wandering through the lower numbers of Sabaody Archipelago. It has been a few years since he last had been here and things were getting worse. He was on his way back to Moby Dick after doing some research and Intel. Something caught his eyes and he went over to an alley to see what. He gasped. There laid a woman on her stomach, face down. She had shackles on her neck, wrists and feet. She had been beaten really badly. She was filled with blue, violet and red bruises and her body was also bloody. Her hair was long a red. He sat down and thought she was dead, but found out that she was breathing. She was left here to die a miserable death. He took of her, shackles. They weren't even active anymore. He then lifted her body and walked as fast as he could with her in his arms.

After 10 minutes he came to Moby Dick. None had seen him. This part of Sabaody Archipelago was deserted and whoever had dropped the woman there knew it. That's why she was there. Left to die. Marco hurried to the ship. Normally he would just fly up and land on deck, but he couldn't do that with her. Instead he used the stairway, which was led down for his brothers and sisters to use. It was Izo who were on watch today.

"Oi Marco what are you … Oh jeez … Is she alive?" Izo looked horrified at the woman in his arms.

"Barely," answered Marco.

"Curiel is at the infirmary. Ace and Thatch had a fight," said Izo.

Marco nodded and brought the woman to the infirmary. Ace and Thatch looked at the door as it was opened and saw Marco and then the woman in his arms. They gasped as Marco laid her down on one of the beds and then he turned to Curiel.

"Do whatever you can to save her," he said serious.

Curiel nodded, looked at the beaten woman. "Leave," he said.

Ace, Thatch and Marco left him, so he could help the woman. Marco stood across the door to the infirmary. Normally he was calm and laid back, but this time he was angry and worries Ace and Thatch could tell that, so they stood beside him, waiting for Curiel to finish.

"She was lying in an alley on her stomach. She had shackles on her neck, wrists and feet, but they weren't activated. I took them off. Damn those nobles," hissed Marco.

Ace and Thatch were stunned. How could anyone be that mean? And it really pissed Marco off. He was not himself, saying yoi when he talked, like he uses too. No he had lost his calmness and lay-back attitude. This woman had been a slave, but then she was beaten up and left to die. Of course the 1st commander would lose his calmness. Even they were angry, which was shown by Ace as fire was flaming from his arms. Thatch got a grim face and he tipped his finger at his arm.

After several of hours Curiel came out. Meantime Izo had been replaced by Haruta and was now standing beside Thatch waiting for Curiel to come out and tell if she would make it or not. He slowly closed the door after him, before looking at Marco. His eyes were tired after being focused for so many hours. He wasn't used to spend so many hours operating a patient, since his brothers and sisters had a high tolerance and stamina, but after what that woman had went through, he doubt that any of his family would have been able to stand up again.

"She's still alive, but I can't tell if she will survive," he said.

Marco, Ace, Thatch and Izo left out their breathe, not knowing that they had been holding it in, since Curiel walked out from the infirmary.

"She has been really been beating up and had several internal bleedings. I had to operate her. I can't do more for her now. We'll have to watch her for the night. If she lives through the night I have hope that she'll wake up," he continued.

"I'll help you," said Marco.

Curiel nodded. "Someone should notice Oyaji when he comes back. She's a slave, but before that … Well see for yourselves," said Curiel.

They went into the infirmary. She was all bandaged up, but had been cleaned up. Her breast slowly lifted up, helped by machines. She looked peaceful as she laid there. If you didn't know better and if there wasn't all the bandages and machines, you would say that she only slept. Curiel took her left hand and showed a dark and small tattoo on her wrist. It was a Jolly Roger, but not one unknown to them. It was the Jolly Roger of Yonkou Shanks. The Red Hair pirates.

"I thought there weren't any women under his flag," said Ace.

"You've met him, right?" asked Thatch.

"Yes, but I can't recognize her. She wasn't there," said Ace.

"I doubt she had been sailing under his flag for at least 5 years. Beside her internal bleedings, some of her legs were broken and I found some old damaged bones too. It would heal and if she wakes up, she'll be fine. She has been lucky," said Curiel.

"I notified Oyaji," said Izo.

* * *

"A slave?" Whitebeard looked at 16th commander.

"Yes. Marco spotted her lying in an alley left to die. He brought her back and Curiel did everything to save her. She might live, if she lives through the night. The thing is, he spotted a tattoo on her left wrist. The Jolly Roger of the Red Hair pirates," said Izo.

"I see. How does she look like and how old do you think she is?" asked Whitebeard.

"She had long red hair and she looks like she about 30," said Izo.

Whitebeard nodded. "Thanks. If there's news regarding her condition let me know," he said.

Izo nodded and went out, feeling that Oyaji might know who she was.

As Izo left the room, Whitebeard sighed, picked up the Den Den Mushi and made a call.

* * *

Marco sat beside her the whole night, holding her hand, striking it gently. He didn't know what to do else. Thatch and Ace had fallen asleep and Curiel was doing some paperwork. Izo came every hour to check on her condition. He had told what Oyaji had said and how he had reacted. Izo told Marco that Oyaji might know who she was.

Dawn was upon them, as Curiel did another checkup. Her skin had regain some color and she breathe easier now than a couple of hours ago. He nodded satisfied. It was as if she held on to her life, not wanting it to end like this. Suddenly she moved. Not much but a little. Marco looked at her, striking her hand gently.

She whispered something, but due to the mask he couldn't hear it. Curiel remove it.

"Brother."

Marco looked at Curiel. Slowly she woke up. Her eyes were emerald, but held no shine. First they looked dead, but then they filled up with fear. Her body started to tremble and tears felt down her cheeks.

"Don't be afraid," Marco whispered.

She didn't calm down, but closed her eyes, as if she didn't want to see what they would do to her. Marco stroked her hand gently, but it didn't help. Thatch woke up and stretched his body. He looked to Marco and saw that the woman was awake, but also that she was trembling.

"I'll go and tell Oyaji," he mimed.

Marco nodded and tried to calm her down, with the help of Curiel, but they failed. Short after, Thatch came with Whitebeard and Izo. Whitebeard stood beside her bed and saw her trembling.

"I called him, but he won't be able to come. He was relief to hear you were found and safe. When you are back on your feet, I'll bring you to him. You are safe now," said Whitebeard in a soft voice.

She opened her eyes. "Shirohige …" A faint smile on her lips.

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. She calmed down, still crying. This time not from fear, but because she was relief. Whitebeard turned to Marco. "You'll take care of her, since you brought her," he said and without any words of explanation he left.

* * *

She felt asleep again. She was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Late at night she would wake up, screaming and trembling. Marco was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Three days had passed since he found her. Whitebeard came every morning and every evening checking on her. She always gave him a smile, but Whitebeard never told who she was or how he know her, neither who he had called. The woman didn't speak, to weak and hurt to do so. Marco didn't question her.

"Thanks," she whispered, almost making Marco jump.

He looked at her. Her eyes were looking into his. Emerald met blue. This, time there was a spark of life in her eyes. Hope and relief. He smiled to her, from which he regained a smile back.

"Don't thank me. I only did what was right - yoi," he said.

"Nobody else would have," her voice was low and sad.

"…"

"So thanks," she whispered.

He nodded, didn't know how to respond. He hated the world and how they treat others. Pirates, regular citizen and children. All were in danger of becoming a slave. That what he hated the most. Slavery.

"My name is Kira," she said.

"Marco - yoi," he introduced himself.

"I know. The 1st commander, also known as the Phoenix," she said, this time with a smile on her face.

He smiled and nodded. She looked tired.

"They caught me 6 years ago. Brother had just visited me. It was a week later that those pirates came and raid the Island, kidnapped the women and children they thought they could sell. I tried to fight them, but failed. Still they took me along. I was sold to a world noble and became his …," she looked down, tears fell from her eyes. "… sex slave," she whispered ashamed.

Marco narrowed his eyes and flames came from his body. Normally he would never use his abilities like that, but this made him lose his calmness and control over his body. Kira looked up and was amazed by his flames. Blue. She always liked that color most. The sky and sea was blue. After a while Marco calmed down and looked excused at her.

"I hate what they did to you and your Island -yoi," he said.

"You're a pirate, but I don't fear you. You are one of Whitebeard's 'sons'. He was always like that. I can still call the memory of our first meeting. I was just a kid, but I liked his aura and warm eyes. He remembers me and I'm so glad for that," she said.

Marco listened to her. Her voice had regained some strength and she sounded happy and sad at the same time. So she had met Oyaji as a kid. He wondered how, but he wouldn't ask. If she wanted him to know she would tell him.

"You properly saw my tattoo," she said, looking at her wrist.

"We did -yoi," he said.

"It's my design. I changed it, as he got his scar and he loved it. I'm so happy it became his Jolly Roger and that's why I got the tattoo," she said.

"You know Akagami Shanks -yoi?"

"He's my brother," she said.

Marco looked surprised. Yes she had the same color hair as he did, but it was the only resembles between them. She smiled at him, as if she knew it would shock him.

"So Oyaji will bring you to your brother -yoi," he finally said.

"I think brother was really concerned. I usually wrote him once a month," she said.

"Hopefully he'll not go after your 'master' -yoi," said Marco.

"I won't tell him who bought me. Please don't tell him either," she looked at him with imploring eyes.

Marco squeezed her hand gently. "I won't."

* * *

The next day she was allowed to get out of the infirmary for a couple of hours, but since some of her ones still were broken, she needed help and Marco was happy to help her. Thatch, Ace and Izo did also help her, bringing her food or something to drink. They entertain her and brought a small smile on her face, but it never reached her eyes. Only Whitebeard could bring a real happy smile onto her face and they seemed close. And so two weeks passed.

"We will soon meet with your brother," said Whitebeard.

"Really? I'm so glad," Kira smiled.

"He might scold me for not bringing you sooner, but I wanted you to get better," he laughed.

"If he wanted to see me so badly he could have come himself," she said.

Whitebeard laughed. "I knew you were completely different than your brother. He properly won't let you stay alone on an Island," he said.

Kira sighed. "He won't, but I can't stay on his ship either. We still fight like hell after being together for a couple of days."

"The offer still stands," said Whitebeard, which caused all around to shut up, looking at their Pops.

"I thought so, but … Can I talk privately with you?" she asked, looking around.

"Leave us alone for a while," command Whitebeard.

His 'sons' looked confused, but did as he commanded. It was unusual, but then again Kira was not an enemy. She was their guest.

"So you've falling for him?" asked Whitebeard.

Kira blushed. "You can tell?" she asked nervously.

"I can. It's the way you look at him, how he almost makes your smiles come to your eyes, yet you seem scared and confused. He's a good man and I do not mind. The offer still stands Kira," he said.

"So … how do I tell brother?" she smiled at Whitebeard.

"Tell him the truth. Faith brought Marco to the area where you were lying. You can't deny that you want to take the offer," he said.

"I say yes. I wanted to, back then, but I didn't feel leaving my home yet. I do not regret, but I regret that I didn't go with Shanks 6 years ago. Even just for a short time," she said.

"I welcome you as my daughter Kira. Don't feel bad for what happened. Look forward instead. Your brothers and sisters here will never let you down and they will protect you," said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji … Shouldn't we tell them the news then?" she smiled.

He laughed and called his 'sons' and 'daughters' back. They came back and were chilling around. Marco stood beside her and Whitebeard. Kira looked at every face. They were now her 'sisters' and 'brothers'. Only Marco knew who her brother was, so she looked at him, just before Whitebeard told them the news.

"Today we got a new nakama. Welcome your new sister," said Whitebeard and looked at Kira.

All around her, her new family started to clap, whistle and welcome her. Marco lifted his eyes, but smiled to her. She smiled back and this time it reached her eyes, before she looked around, sending her new family a smile. Still pain and fear were shown in her eyes, but to hear how they reacted and how happy they seem to be, make her feel a bit better. They started to prepare for a celebration to welcome her proper.

"See. You are most welcome here," said Whitebeard.

"I can feel it. It feels so good," she smiled.

"You just gave them another reason to party Oyaji. She has been our nakama since she woke up -yoi," said Marco.

"Really? Well there is no sin in partying. Just remember that Kira has to be brought back to her room. And it's your job until she can walk by herself. You'll protect her and help her," said Whitebeard.

"It will be a pleasure -yoi," he smiled to Kira.

* * *

The party started and all around there was happiness, foolishness, music, singing, drinking eating, joking and gambling. Ace got another narcolepsy attacked and felt asleep while eating. Kira shook her head lightly and felt a headache starting. She had been out for couple of hours and it tired her. She looked at Marco and was about to ask him to bring her to her room, but he understood and was already by her, before she could ask. He lifted her up into his arms and walked across the deck with her. Slowly and gently he put her on her bed.

"Please stay," she said, as he was about to turn around and leave.

Marco smiled and sat beside her.

"My favorite color is blue. It has always been the color I liked the most and I knew that one day I would leave my home to live on the sea. I'm so glad that this dream came true. It must have been fate that you found me," she said.

"I'm glad you decided to become a part of our family -yoi," he said.

"You and Oyaji are the only one that knows who my brother is."

"He will properly not like that you have decided to stay -yoi."

"I think he'll hate and love it at the same time. I can't stay with him, since we are so different. I do love my brother, but I can't live with his personality. After a week we will be ready to kill each other. So he will try and find somewhere where I can live and be safe. And here I am safe."

"So Oyaji offered you this years ago -yoi?"

"He did, but I wasn't ready. Now I am."

Silence fell between them. Kira didn't know what to say. She took his hand.

"Will you show it to me? Your flames?"

"It's nothing special -yoi," he said.

"It's you," she said, not looking at him.

He laid his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes. She had slight red cheeks and her eyes sparkled. He had never seen her eyes like that, but he loved it. She had got the will to live back. He didn't know if it had been the offer or something else, but he was glad to see it in her eyes.

"Your eyes sparkle. They are like emeralds -yoi," he said.

Her cheeks got a bit redder. He smiled, before leaning towards her and kisses her softly. As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt butterflies in his whole body and like if he would explode. Her lips were soft and tasted like the sea and strawberry. Salty, yet sweet. He had closed his eyes. He felt how she gently kissed him back, opened he mouth lightly and let in his tongue. Playful he licked her lips, investigated her mouth with his tongue and played with her tongue. His hand slowly moved to the back of her neck, while the other was lying on her waist. After a few intense minutes their lips parted and they looked into each other eyes.

"I've never been kissed so gently and soft. It felt so good," she whispered.

"I will always be soft to you, Kira," he said gently.

She smiled and kissed him again. She wasn't afraid of him. She wanted her gently touch and kisses. Wanted his love. It felt so good to be with him like this. He stroked her gently over her body, without being intimate. She loved his eyes.

"I wish I could use my power to heal you, my love," he whispered in her ear.

"Will you show it too me? Tomorrow?" she asked.

"I will -yoi."

"Marco … I love you," she said, looking into his eyes. There was no doubt.

"And I love you Kira."

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. I'll be back with another long story soon. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 -bonus

**A short bonus chapter about Shanks coming to see his sister. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shanks walked towards Whitebeard. Kira sat by his side and Marco stood beside her. Shanks looked only at his sister, with relieved and happy eyes. She smiled to him.

"Kira … I'm so happy to see you," he said, hugging her gently.

"Brother … Sorry for worrying you," she said.

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize," he said and stood up. He looked at Marco. "Whitebeard told me that you found her. Thanks for bringing her with you."

"Don't think about it - yoi," said Marco.

"Now what to do with you sis? I can't let you be alone," said Shanks.

"She won't be alone Akagami. She's now my 'daugther'," said Whitebeard.

"She is what? Kira?" Shanks looked at her, daring her to say it was true.

"It's true bro. He asked me long time ago and he told me the offer still stood, so I said yes. Now I'm ready to live out my dream and I know I'll be safe here," she said firmly.

Shanks looked at her with strict eyes, but then they softened. He smiled. "Then I can't do anything. You've decided, even though I get the feeling it is not the only reason you stays here. At least I know you are safe," he sighed.

"I am safe. And you're right. There is another reason," she said.

"Love. I get it. At least tell me what happened 6 years ago," he said.

"Pirates and they were too strong for me to handle. They caught me and sold me. I've been a slave since, but I got lucky. That's all I will tell you brother," she said.

"You won't tell who raid our home or who bought you?"

"No. Don't seek revenge for me. It's not yours to take," she said.

"Still stubborn I see. Alright then sis, as you wish. Then let us celebrate," said Shanks.

Kira sighed relief and looked at Marco. It was going better than she'd hoped for. He had his hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it gently. Shanks and Whitebeard was already talking and drinking, while Benn, Yasopp and Roo were allowed to come, since Kira was their friend too. And so they partied for three days and nights. Kira couldn't be happier, since her brother accepted her decision and love. She barely thought about the past 6 years. Marco helped her get over it and she loved him even more for doing so, without wanting something in return. That was what she loved about him. That he didn't expect something in return.

"It seems your brother knows you more than you give him credit for," whispered Marco.

"It seems so. I'm happy he didn't pleaded more, because my mind and heart is made up. I'm staying with you my love," smiled Kira to Marco.

He bended down and kissed her lightly. "And I'm not letting you go," he said.

Shanks looked at his sister and Marco. It was clear to him that she loved him and Marco her. His love helped her getting over the slavery. In his heart, Shanks knew that Kira and he couldn't stay together. They were too different and they always fought each other. He loved her, but this way was really the best. He took a big sip of his sake.

"You know Whitebeard, you could have told me that you asked her to join her years ago. I would have brought her to you if she was ready," said Shanks.

"And she could have told you so herself, but it doesn't matter. What done is done and it ended well. Marco loves her more than anything and he will protect her. Be happy for her," said Whitebeard.

"I am. So take good care of her for me. I can't," said Shanks.

"We will," smiled Whitebeard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;-)**


End file.
